wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Hopkins
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Wayne Dylan Hopkins Age: 24 Date of birth: 14 February, 1980 Blood: Half-blood Wand: 12", Rowan wood, Demiguise Hair core Alumni: Hufflepuff Affiliation: Anyone willing to pay, mostly the unsavoury sort Occupation: Informant, petty thief, rent boy Home Life Mother: Annette Marie (Jones) Hopkins; estranged Father: Joseph Tyler Hopkins; estranged Siblings: Michael Tucker Hopkins, brother; estranged Other family: James Jones, grandfather; estranged Toni Baker Jones, grandmother; estranged Bonnie Michelle Winters, brother's girlfriend; estranged Parker Bailey Hopkins, niece; estranged Relationships with each: Wayne hasn't seen his parents since his graduation from Hogwarts. The day he came home, he packed up all his things and gave them a curt goodbye. There was nothing tearful about it. He grew up living a hard life, and they made it harder. He wanted nothing to do with them anymore. His brother was a different story though. Four years younger and four years behind him at Hogwarts, there was no one Wayne cared more for than his brother Michael. He would do anything for him, and in fact he has in the past. After his own graduation, he often send Michael owls at school, sending him money and telling him to save it for himself. When Michael graduated, Wayne found him an apartment to stay at with his long-time now pregnant girlfriend. He would come once a month with "rent" while really going to wipe the landlord's mind so he forgot that he hadn't been paid. Despite ensuring his brother keeps his home and can spend the money from his job on his family rather than a place to stay, Wayne stopped meeting with Michael when his daughter was born. He wasn't meant to be near children, he would be a bad influence and he knew it. He still sends gifts on birthdays and money on occasions, but refuses any sent in return. His brother has a good life before him, and Wayne doesn't want to mess that up. Home: A beat up VW Van with the driver's side door rusted shut, in a car breakers lot in Tottenham, London Finances: After living from day to day and spending what he made rapidly, Wayne finds himself in a better financial situation after agreeing to work for Seamus Finnigan, doing whatever tasks required. Personal Life Personality: Wayne is a fairly affable bloke. He finds it easy to talk to most anyone, and is quite adept at making acquaintances. However, he does his best to keep enough distance so such people do not become close friends, best friends, or something more. Intimacy of any kind is something that he shies away from. He is very ambitious and will do what he must to gain money when he needs it. He'd like nothing more than to be living in the lap of luxury somewhere, but feels there's no feasible way for him to make that much money and so he has become used to a simple--very simple--lifestyle. His ambition is one of the things that have driven him to a life of crime. The one thing about Wayne that is most poignant is his free spirit. He has this yearning for freedom and a way to escape--something he's only found in flying. He's loyal enough, at least to those he's known for some time. Through all the years he's been spying, he's refused to do anything he'd see as harmful to the closest people to friends he had--his housemates from school. Trust is a tricky thing to him. He gives most people the benefit of the doubt when he first meets them, though is always cautious and watchful. He's seen and done far too much to be so naive to blindly put his faith in people completely. He's difficult to anger, mostly because of the distance he keeps between him and others. He's found anger to be a wasteful emotion since he was younger, and would much rather use his energy doing or feeling something a bit more productive. Marital status: It's Complicated. . . Sexual Orientation: Found his asexual nature in which sex was only a business transaction to actually be a homosexual orientation instead. Strengths: One of a friendly nature, he's often easily trusted which is something that works in his favour. His knack for Transfiguration has also been his greatest strength, making it so he could make it on his own. Weaknesses: His determination to be on his own and habit of keeping a distance from people makes it impossible for him to ask for help, and makes him rather lonely at times. His ambition also blinds him of his better nature, and his willingness to do just about anything for money makes him easy to manipulate. His love and thrill of danger also can put him in quite a bit of trouble from time to time. Also, during his time on the street he has fallen into the habit of doing drugs a bit more than on occasion, and has a habit of spending his money on them. Ideal Relationship: He doesn't know how to have relationships Turn Ons: Blood, rough touches, simple kisses Turn Offs: Cigarettes, strong alcohol smell, pity Boggart: A Cage Patronus: Raven Mirror of Erised: Him dressed well and clean, standing with his brother and niece Amortentia Potion: Fresh baked bread, soap, rain, metal Miscellaneous: Animagus form of a Parus caeruleus bird Aesthetics Appearance: Dirty and unkempt says it best. His appearance is telling of all the time he's been spending on the streets. His wide slate coloured eyes often are either rimmed with red or have dark circles beneath. His hair varies depending on his mood really, though he often keeps it either shorn close or a bit longer and messy and more often has some bit of scruff on his face. He's rather pale and a bit on the skinny side, though naturally toned. His arms are something he tries to hide, a sort of chronicle of pain in his life. At any time there are bruises and needle marks joining fresh cuts and scars silver on his pale skin. Two run vertical, from elbow to wrist while others are smaller--crescent moon shaped, ragged little cuts, or what once may have been a burn. Down his back are a number of ugly twisted scars made by Fenrir Greyback and a thorny branch, while the werewolf also left a long and ragged scar across Wayne's stomach, with five jagged marks perpendicular from it where the man dug in and pulled up. Height: 5'9" Weight: 126lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Greyish-Blue Style of dress: Eclectic but simple. He wears whatever he finds or can get for cheap. Normally it's jeans and some sort of long sleeve shirts. He tries to avoid wearing short sleeves, looking to hide the marks on his arms. History Childhood Joseph Hopkins lost both his parents at a very young age. He grew up in a small orphanage outside of Port Talbot, and never was taken in by a family. He was a quiet boy, and never made friends. He never went to school, and the only job he could be hired for was steelwork. The year he turned 23, he met 18-year-old Annette Jones. The half blood witch was spending her first summer out of school in her family's home in Port Talbot. A former Gryffindor, she had a bit of a bold and reckless streak in her. She wasn't content with dating the boys her parents introduced her to. Instead, she hung around the docks and construction sites, which is where she met Joseph. Their romance was a whirlwind, full of secret meetings and stolen nights together. Annette kept the whole thing secret until she found out she was pregnant. When she told her parents, and refused to abort the baby--they disowned her. They cut her off from all the family's money and kicked her out of the home. Following, the two applied for a marriage license without having an actual wedding, just a quick, quiet, and most importantly cheap ceremony. Less than a year later, they welcomed their first child, Wayne Dylan to the family. Four years following, their second son Michael Tucker was born. The family struggled to get by. Annette stayed at home all day, unable to get a job and Joseph's income wasn't nearly enough to raise a family of four on. They struggled from paycheck to paycheck, and there was never anything terribly special done on birthdays. Wayne understood from an early age how the family struggled, and after seeing the parties and gifts other kids in the neighborhood had, he wanted more than he was getting in his life. Since he was 7 years old, he spent the majority of days out on the street begging, dancing, and singing to try and earn his own money. The first day he had come home, his father took all the money from Wayne and spent it on himself, buying alcohol and cigarettes. The next day, the same thing happened. Wayne began stashing his money before coming back home to the rundown flat the four of them were packed into. The only other person who knew about his money was Michael, who swore he would never tell their parents. The two of them were incredibly close, while contempt for their parents brought them even closer together. They often spent nights talking about what they would do when they were old enough to leave, and Wayne promised not to leave Michael alone. School Except, he didn't exactly keep the promise. A few years later, he received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. After receiving the list of required items for the year, his heart fell to the bit of his stomach. He couldn't possibly afford to buy all those things. He sent a letter to the Headmaster, regretfully informing him that while he wished to come, he simply wasn't financially capable of such--only to return a letter back saying it would be taken care of and for him to just be sure to make it to the train on time. When he arrived, he found a beat-up trunk full of secondhand items of those he needed, somehow provided by Dumbledore for him. Sorted into Hufflepuff, Wayne found it hard for him to really become close to people. He had no problem being nice and friendly with most everyone he met, but he never really had a best friend. That sort of thing was just something he couldn't grasp. He didn't like the notion of having to share his secrets with someone completely, because the only person remotely like that in his life was Michael. He owled Michael constantly, trying to keep track of his brother and the state of things at home until Michael came to join him at Hogwarts, as a Gryffindor. Wayne gave his brother his space since the younger boy seemed quite adept at friendships and relationships, something Wayne envied some. He went through school fairly easily, receiving fair marks in almost all his classes. Transfiguration seemed the one he was most adept at, receiving the highest marks on both his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the course. He loved nothing more than to transfigure anything he could get his hands on, practicing over and over again. After his first year, Wayne began hiding small items he'd stolen from other students that he was sure would go unnoticed in a very old and slightly rotted trunk he'd managed to charm. Summers evolved into pawning items as well as panhandling. War Upon graduation, he moved out despite having nowhere to go. He took to living on the street. He tried almost every way he could think of to get money, some of which he saved for himself, and some he sent to his brother while he was still at school. He would transfigure rocks or bits of scrap metal into little animals. His favourite to make were birds. He would charm them to sing or flap their wings, and made a surprising bit of money. Still he wasn't quite able enough to afford a flat. He continued moving from place to place, spending his days performing and selling trinkets and spending his nights practicing his transfiguration skills until he was pretty confident in them--confident enough in them to attempt transfiguring himself. It took weeks and weeks of trying almost nonstop until he finally managed to get the spell right and take the Animagus form of the Parus caeruleus, commonly known as the Blue Tit. This new ability provided Wayne with a new way of making money--well a few new ways actually. With the war going on around him, he knew there were plenty of people willing to pay for information--though most were of the unsavoury variety. With his unregistered animagus form, it was easy to sneak into places unnoticed through windows or chimneys, and just listen and gather. He didn't care what information was asked for, and never asked what would be done with it. It was better he didn't know. He also found his form handy for thievery. One of his clients asked him to steal some necklace after he finished gathering information, and the thing was small enough for him to easily carry it out without changing form. After that, he found that the thought of breaking in and stealing was exhilarating--especially when it proved something of a challenge. He knew he could easily unlock doors with spells, but that opened up the risk of being caught and of someone seeing him. He liked the challenge of slipping in while someone was still home and stealing something small--there was an element of danger about it that he liked. Eventually, it escalated to doing it when people weren't home, transfiguring bigger items to a manageable size to carry off and leaving behind one of his trinket birds as a sort of calling card. Current Activities Since the end of the war, Wayne has been offering out his services--of various kinds--to anyone who could pay. During a nightly jaunt of theft, he met a pale skinny boy, Marcus, and now finds himself in a complicated situation with the boy. It's simple enough knowing they love each other, but complicated by the fact that Wayne is also involved with Seamus. And it's because of Seamus that Wayne's services are limited now, getting a steady pay and doing various jobs for the Irishman instead of working the streets. He also still heavily involves himself in the using and pushing of various drugs, making him quite a few connections in the criminal underworld. For the future, he needs to figure out his relationships, find some sort of true closure with things with his brother, possible take an honest job, and most immediately find out if someone attempted a murder on either him or Marcus. Meta Player: Ashley PB: Ben Foster Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Criminal Underworld